Avatar Fire
by BlueBastard
Summary: Fire burns. But there are things hotter than that, as Jake will soon learn from Tsu'tey.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own nor profit from Avatar.

You should check out the video on Youtube called "**Tsu'tey/Jake ~ Disturbia**" by SammyE89. Best Tsu'tey/Jake vid I've found so far.

-o-o-o-

Jake was getting frustrated. He traced the patterns on his new, blue skin, torturing himself with the strange heat that blossomed and disappeared in the wake of his fingers. It had began, what… half a week ago?

He couldn't remember the exact moment. It had been during one of the Na'vi's ceremonial gatherings. It was hard to believe only a few months ago they had won the great battle and taken their planet back, with the exception of hybrid avatars like Jake and the odd, yet welcome, human.

Jake remembered that night like it had been yesterday. He had been sharing a drink with Norm, laughing, when he had thrown a random glance over the fire. On the other side of the gathering, he caught sight of the heated gaze of a certain Na'vi warrior. It was hard to miss, even in the dark, as the amber, cat-shaped orbs reflected the campfire's flickering glare.

Jake felt a shiver run down his spine, before the familiar irritation surged forth in reaction to that angry scowl. Giving a brief smile, the hybrid uncrossed one of his arms to give the Na'vi male a one fingered salute. Apparently 'fuck you' translated really well through all languages.

Tsu'tey's eyes widened a fraction. The shock even ran down to the odd flick of his tail.

Jake's smile widened. It never failed to brighten his day, just to get some other reaction out of the other than the normal frown.

The tables turned, however, when a cocky grin tilted the serious warrior's features. Jake's smile faltered. When those amber eyes ran down, then back up, Jake's form, the hybrid couldn't help the visible shiver that ran through him.

He almost didn't notice Norm talking until the other slugged him on the arm.

"Huh? Wha-?" Jake blinked, looking towards the scientist hybrid.

"It looked like I lost you there, for a moment, Jake. Everything okay?" Norm's brow was cocked, as he looked over his friend.

"Uh…" Jake darted a glance across the fire. But Tsu'tey was casually talking to random Na'vi around him, not even looking in Jake's direction. Wondering if he had just imagined it all, Jake continued slowly, "…yeah, yeah, of course."

It had been that night that he started feeling a little… funny. He could barely sleep at all, and random chills would run through him. He twisted and turned in his hammock as fevered dreams tortured him, ones he would never remember the moment he woke up.

The next night was another gathering. The second in a stream of celebrations the Olo'eyctan had planned for the Na'vi. Jake had been a little less than sober when he decided to get more drinks for both him and Norm. Laughing, he had grabbed up their two bowls, juggling a third in between, as he continued forward without looking. It was no surprise that he ran into someone an instant later.

Dropping the bowls clumsily to the ground, Jake whipped forward, ears twitching downward as he had immediately began his apology, only to find himself mesmerized.

The purple drink glistened on blue-patterned skin, rivulets running down the sculpted chest before him. Blinking, Jake found himself unable to look away as he traced the path of the liquid with his eyes. It started up at the hardened pecs before it dipped beneath the leather strap and waist guard of the other, hardened warrior. Then the liquid dribbled slowly over the bumps and contours of a healthy accumulation of abs before the trail finally disappeared underneath the waistband of his loincloth.

The moment Jake caught himself wondering where the last of the trail would end up, he snapped himself out of it. Of course, his drunken stupor didn't help the matter any. Stumbling forward, he gripped the sculpted arms of the other to steady himself, as he brought his gaze upwards.

The apology slipped right out of his lips, forgotten, as his innocent doe eyes locked onto the predatory cat eyes before him.

"…Tsu…tey…?" Jake managed to slur out slowly.

He prayed to God, or Eywa, that Tsu'tey hadn't noticed him checking him out.

He would be dead if he had.

With a sickening lurch in the pit of his stomach, he noticed the raised eyebrow of the Native male. He should've known Tsu'tey would never miss a thing.

Dead. So dead.

Instead of anger, however, the Omaticayan warrior seemed to be appraising the hybrid with a look as heated as the night before. Except something was different. Tsu'tey flicked his eyes back up into Jake's, that same slow curl lifting one side of his lips, interest in his amber orbs. Jake wondered if he was imagining it, that everything was simply twisted around by the drink thumping through his veins to the beat of drums in the night.

But all the doubt was wiped instantly from Jake's mind, as well as sobered him up instantly, as he felt large hands brush the sides of his waist as a Tsu'tey's glistening tongue darted out to lick his own lips.

"Oh shit-" Jake stammered, shoving himself away from the other by his forgotten hold on Tsu'tey's arms.

But the knuckles he had felt brushing against his hips quickly turned into an unbreakable hold down at his waist, trapping him there before pulling his lean form closer to the well built and muscled form of the older warrior.

Jake's tail flicked nervously, his adam's apple bobbing rather painfully as he took a big gulp before letting out a questioning whisper, "…Tsu'tey?"

He watched, frozen, as that strong and proud face leaned closer. Tsu'tey didn't stop until Jake felt lips brush against his ear.

"You really must watch where you're going…" Tsu'tey murmured in low tones that vibrated up and down Jake's spine. Then the last acknowledgement was dipped in tones too deep and accented to not have a darker, promised meaning, "…JakeSully…"

Tsu'tey pulled back, squeezing slightly, before releasing Jake fully. The hybrid shivered, his ears caught between flaring in apprehension and flattening in hostility. He had no idea what just happened, and the other didn't look as though he was too keen on telling. With a smirk, and a brief flash of white teeth in the dark, Tsu'tey disappeared back into the celebration wrapped all around them.

Ever since that night, Tsu'tey seemed to have gained great pleasure from 'accidentally' brushing against Jake from time to time or even finding excuses to full on touch him. Jake didn't know what game the other male was playing, but he didn't like it. Especially since he couldn't help the jump in his heartbeat, or the shiver that the other warrior noticed and easily extracted from him by those simple, 'innocent' acts.

"Hey, dude, you coming?" Norm asked for the hundredth time that night.

"No." Jake sighed.

"What're you talking about. This is the last night, THE night, practically, of all the celebrations combined!" Norm exclaimed.

"Don't I know it…" Jake muttered to himself in concern. When asked what he said, Jake just slapped the scientist on the back and told him to go and have a great time.

The moment the other Na'vi hybrid disappeared around the curve of the enormous branch, Jake could hear his subconscious battling with himself.

'Coward.'

Jake frowned, 'No, I'm not. Just 'cause I'm not going to the party doesn't mean I'm a coward.'

'…'

Jake relaxed a little, 'Yeah, see, choosing not to go doesn't mean-'

'Coward in denial.'

Jake bristled, 'What the fuck?'

The loose stick Jake hadn't realized he was carrying suddenly snapped in two at his grip. Blinking sheepishly at the remains, he tossed the scrap into the brush far below as he shook his head. What was wrong with him?

He scrambled absentmindedly further up the branches of the tree, going higher than the more trafficked, larger arms located near the bottom of the canopy. He found a nice little crook to sprawl out in as he stared at the stars through the forest's leaf-covered fingers.

Yeah, this was better than going to some dumb ceremony party.

Eywa knows how drunk he and Norm would have gotten. Or how many Omaticayans would be coming up to him to offer him tribute for the part he played in the Great Battle. Or even how Tsu'tey would manage to get his hands on him this time.

Wait- what?

Did he actually like it when- No. No absolutely not.

Decidedly ignoring the last few thoughts, Jake rested his head on outstretched palms, allowing the night songs to carry his mind away to sleep.

-o-o-o-

Tsu'tey felt as though there was fire flowing through his veins.

Ever since that night, when he had seen how easily he could get a reaction out of the hybrid warrior, Tsu'tey had gotten great pleasure from provoking him. It was no sin to lust after another male in the Na'vi culture. Many males would share a bed before battle, and many more for longer than just that.

Technically, it had been ever since the night he had caught the skxawng with his warriors surrounding him. Even in the face of death, Jake had bared a weapon and his teeth, though once Tsu'tey showed up, he had realized his survival would depend on surrendering. He had thrown down his dagger, though he had not quivered in fear like some weakling pup. Rather, he had grinned, laughed even, in the face of death. Beneath the layers of Sky People and Na'vi mixed flesh, had been a strong heart, full of courage.

That didn't change Jake from being a skxawng, however.

Through Neytiri's guidance and training, his body had developed. His muscles had hardened and his body had become more sure. Despite informing Neytiri that a rock could see more, she didn't give up. And as Tsu'tey continued watching from the sidelines, he knew her instincts had been right. That Jake could be trained. Could be one of them.

It had become so routine, watching Jake, making sure he didn't cause trouble for their people, that he didn't notice when it had changed to something else. When Neytiri had declared Jake ready to take his Ikran, to become a hunter, Tsu'tey felt so sick with worry that he barely looked at him that day.

His doubt, however, had been chiseled away with surprise at the fact at how well Jake could keep up with him as they scaled the rocks and the floating mountains to the place the Ikran nested. Despite Tsu'tey's more advanced skill and toned body, Jake was always just one step behind, as though he hadn't only been with them for three months. Almost as though he had been a Na'vi his whole life.

Tsu'tey would almost admit that a small measure of pride had started to show through.

Then Neytiri had showed up, and Tsu'tey had seen the greeting of affection between the two. His heart felt like the Toruk had speared him deep inside and wrenched it out with its mighty beak. Of course he had noticed the telltale signs of closeness, of love, between JakeSully and Neytiri. In a moment of weakness, of pure unadulterated jealousy, he had declared Jake to be the first. Of course, Jake had stepped up to the plate without blinking an eye, even handing his bow to Tsu'tey as though he was just a carrier boy rather than a mighty warrior. Snatching it, it wasn't until Neytiri had shot Tsu'tey a frown of disbelief that he had realized what he had done.

He had sentenced Jake to die.

He was almost relieved when Neytiri followed Jake out, giving him extra guidance as he neared the flock of Ikran.

When Jake had almost fallen off the cliff, Tsu'tey felt his heart jump up his throat, his mind almost calling out to his own Ikran to save the other. To mask his fear, Tsu'tey merely laughed, trying to spur Jake on. It worked as he saw anger flit into Jake's features, forcing himself back up over the edge and tackling the struggling Ikran. In the end of the day, Jake won. And Tsu'tey was more than relieved.

This memory triggered one from the Great Battle. And Tsu'tey found the drums of the night fires, and the throngs of people fading away, as he reminisced about the events that had occurred during that time.

=o= ONE WEEK AGO =o=

Even as the air brushed its cold fingers against his skin, Tsu'tey still felt the warm hand that Jake had placed on his chest, pleading with Tsu'tey to fight with him.

He shook off the thoughts as his people continued killing and dying around him, the loud sounds of the Sky People's guns overshadowing the cries of death and battle.

His people will not have died in vain!

Aiming his Ikran towards the Sky People's main instrument of death, their 'bomb' as JakeSully had named, Tsu'tey grabbed his bow and prepared himself.

He leaped and rolled into the alien metal hull of the large airship, his skin detesting its cold feel. His warrior braid whipped behind him as he rolled up to a knee and took aim, sending one of his thick arrows through a Sky Person's frail body. He spun around and cracked another's neck with the backhanded blow of his bow. The others started shooting, and he felt a few graze his outer thigh and his side. Roaring his displeasure and anger, he took them out, one by one.

There was only one left, and he charged towards the fearful Tawtute.

Then suddenly Tsu'tey was falling through the air. Immense pain throbbing from his shoulder. The damned Tawtute had clipped him good on the shoulder with one of their louder guns, spinning him off of the ship.

He closed his eyes as he fell through the sky, knowing this height was too great to survive from. He had failed. He let the feelings of grief and despair claw through him, before preparing himself to meet Eywa.

That's when the unexpected happened.

Gravity stung his shoulder as his weight jerked back from freefall, his hand being grasped by something warm.

"Don't tell me you're giving up already, Tsu'tey." Jake's grin sprawled out in his words, even before the hardened warrior opened his eyes to look into that smirking face.

"Jake…Sully…?" He said slowly, his mind still catching up.

"Nice to know your mind's still intact in there, somewhere." Jake grinned again, hauling the other up onto the back of his red, yellow and black beast.

That's when Tsu'tey realized, not only had Jake saved his life, but he was also now riding atop of the great Toruk.

"I will get you back for your statements later." Tsu'tey threatened absentmindedly, taking the time to feel the immense power of the untamed beast beneath him.

"Oh, yeah. You're welcome." Jake rolled his eyes

Grabbing a couple grenades from the back of his weapon straps, Jake called out behind him, "Watch him for me, will ya?"

Before Tsu'tey could even open his mouth, Jake was gone, having jumped right off of the beast to the metal airship below.

Wondering what he was to do with the Toruk, especially since he wasn't bonded to it, Tsu'tey growled at Jake's thoughtlessness.

He caught the eye of the Toruk looking at him warily.

"If you eat me, I'll kill you." Tsu'tey growled.

The Toruk merely snorted, turning its gaze back forwards.

Suddenly Jake was back, almost toppling Tsu'tey over in the process. Before the wounded warrior could go overboard, Jake's sturdy arm reached over and grasped the older warrior around the waist. Tsu'tey frowned at the warm contact, feeling heat flushing through his skin. He was about to snap something when suddenly Jake's whole front was flush with his cold back. Tsu'tey went rigid, his mind barely registering enough to wonder what the hell the hybrid was up to.

Then he saw Jake's other hand reaching around him for the tsa'heylu, the bond, that would link Jake with the Toruk.

Growling at his own reaction, Tsu'tey bit out, "I would appreciate it if you did not treat me like a rag doll."

"Man, am I glad I saved your ass." Jake retorted, "Look, if you're that uncomfortable-"

"I am not uncomf-" Tsu'tey started to say indignantly.

"- then why don't you just call your own Ikran and fly off to whatever part of the battle you want to?" Jake continued as though Tsu'tey hadn't said anything.

A pang of pain, like a gutful of bullets, hit Tsu'tey hard. He had almost forgotten. The suicide run he had made had the human gunner shooting a stream of bullets at them. He had made it but his Ikran… he was…

"He died." Tsu'tey said shortly, letting no emotion through.

But despite the nickname, Jake was no moron.

He could read the tenseness of Tsu'tey's back, the rigid way he held that proud jaw, the painful beating of his heart that was currently pressed against Jake's chest.

"Shit… Tsu'tey, I'm sorry. I'm such an idiot sometimes." Jake felt remorse rip through him at his carelessness.

"Skxawng." Tsu'tey provided.

"Exactly." Jake agreed.

For some, insane reason, whether it was the sincerity of the hybrid, or the mere fact that he was perfectly willing to call himself a complete moron, Tsu'tey found his heart lifted a little.

A chuckle reverberated through his chest, as Tsu'tey turned his head sideways, catching a glimpse of the painted man behind him, "You… are a complete skxawng JakeSully. One I have yet to figure out…"

"Haven't the scientists told you yet? No one can figure me out." Jake grinned from ear to ear.

Tsu'tey gripped the Toruk hard as they suddenly banked without warning, bullets whizzing past, as if to remind them of the battle they were still in the middle of. He felt, more than heard, the hybrid warrior behind him turn serious.

"There's one last airship I gotta take out." He said between clenched teeth, almost sounding like he was talking to himself.

Tsu'tey could feel a vein of hatred underlying that simple sentence. And he turned slightly to catch a glimpse of the look in Jake's eyes. It was something he had never seen before in those eyes he had sworn were so full of naïve innocence.

The look was one of pure, unfiltered, vengeance.


	2. Chapter 2

=o= STILL ONE WEEK AGO =o=

From the moment Jake had jumped off, everything had gone completely wrong.

Somehow the human inside the airship had known, and had thrown Jake off balance before the grenades could be thrown in the proper spots.

Tsu'tey watched, unable to do anything on top of the Turok, as the ship went down and took Jake along with it.

Gripping the Turok hard, Tsu'tey managed to get the beast to glare at him as he said, "If you care or respect your Hunter at all, you will bring us down there to save him."

The Turok looked at him, merciless orbs regarding Tsu'tey's determined features. With a shrill cry, the beast suddenly pitched downwards, wings tucked at its sides as it dived too fast for Tsu'tey to keep his eyes open.

They reached the spot of the crash faster than the Na'vi had anticipated, but he recognized the spot and fear immediately began to dance on his spine. This was near the place where Jake had said his 'shack' was, whatever that meant. But Tsu'tey knew it held great importance.

"No, that way!" Tsu'tey pointed, attempting to redirect the flying beast. This was much harder than when he could simply direct through the bond, but he had no other choice.

Thankfully, Toruk got the message and shifted course. But the trees were too densely packed for the winged beast to get through. The moment Tsu'tey heard the sounds of fighting, spotted with familiar cries of pain, he jumped overboard.

The lush vegetation slowed his fall, almost too much. By the time he was nearing the ground, he saw Jake gasping and struggling on the ground, as though he couldn't breathe, and Neytiri pinned under the dead form of a sleek black hunter.

A Sky Person was within one of the human mechanized suits, almost as big as the Toruk himself. The Dreamwalker was laughing, and was slowly lifting one of his mechanical legs, attempting to pulverize JakeSully under him. Time seemed to slow with the frozen beat of Tsu'tey's heart.

Such dishonor.

To kill in such a disgraceful manner.

But above all, he was going to kill JakeSully.

Tsu'tey felt unbridled fury sweep through him.

He saw red.

With a piercing war cry, Tsu'tey adjusted his fall and sprung off of a trunk at the last second, toppling the mechanized behemoth with a forceful tackle, hardened carbon bones and years of trained muscle absorbing the pain. His dagger was out. Once, twice, three times he stabbed the man.

The Sky Person looked at Tsu'tey as though he were the devil himself, surprise filling his widened eyes. Fear was laced in those arrogant orbs. The Na'vi warrior bared his teeth, feeling deep within him that this man deserved no mercy.

And with a swift flick, suddenly the Sky Person didn't have a head.

When the red slowly washed away from his vision, he could hear Neytiri sobbing behind him, saying Jake's name over and over again.

Tsu'tey slowly stood, turning to watch as Jake would gasp and heave and struggle, only to go still and silent, and then suddenly repeat the pattern all over again.

His perceptive eyes swept from Neytiri's grieving form over him, towards the obviously human-constructed box-like building next to them. This must be the shack Jake spoke of. His eyes traced the dents and grooves on the exterior, obviously resulting from attacks from the mechanized hulk that lay dead next to him. Why would the Sky Person damage the building… unless…

…there was something to be protected inside!

Tsu'tey charged through the broken glass, searching the interior of the place with his restless gaze. He heard before he saw the human gasping on the floor, reaching towards one of the masks that protected them from the more toxic fumes of the Na'vi's home world. Skidding to a kneeling position beside the Sky Person, Tsu'tey yanked the mask free from its casing and placed it on the human's face, just like it had been placed on Grace's.

When it didn't do anything, Tsu'tey shook the unmoving warrior. When he still lay still, the Na'vi leader smacked him in the cheek.

Coughing, Sky Person's eyes opened wide and his small hands twisted the side of the mask. Suddenly a whoosh sound was heard and the human's chest rose and fell as it took in much appreciated oxygen.

When Jake realized where he was, what body he was in, and who was holding him, he started to panic. Tsu'tey had never even seen Jake's human form before. Shouldn't the Na'vi warrior be killing him right about now?

The chuckle that came from Tsu'tey startled him so much that he almost forgot to breath, "Don't tell me… you were giving up already… JakeSully."

"Tsu'tey? How did you-?" Jake frowned.

"Maybe your scientists cannot figure you out, Jake…" Tsu'tey stated slowly, his perceptive orbs catching the slight familiarities about Jake's human form, tracing his strong jaw, that irritating frown, and those innocent blue eyes tainted with years of war, before smiling himself, "…but I believe I have."

Jake's frown started to turn into his trademark grin, his head shaking in disbelief.

Then Neytiri's head popped in through the window and she caught his eyes. Jake's grin faltered, and the look he shot towards Tsu'tey was one of confusion. The warrior felt the small hand squeeze his, before releasing it and reaching out towards Neytiri.

=o= PRESENT =o=

Tsu'tey scowled.

After that point, Jake had been avoiding him religiously.

Not to say that Tsu'tey's dark attitude was helping anything. He had the presence of mind to throw a celebration for the Omaticayans and all the Na'vi. It was a celebration to last for a whole week. He had managed to mask his own emotions well.

That was… until JakeSully flipped him off.

He knew the meaning of such an insult. But then his mind started to turn towards other things. Other… implications of the meaning.

He began to imagine the things he could do… the things he would do… to the hybrid warrior if he had the chance. He would take Jake forcefully, make him beg. Make him scream in ecstasy.

His confidence… his lust… must've shown through, because all of a sudden Jake didn't look so sure of himself.

He grinned to himself. Then Jake's attention was caught by his hybrid friend, while Tsu'tey had his own people to worry about.

Then there was the next night, when Jake had spilled the drinks on him. He had watched, amusement turning quickly into lust, as Jake traced the path of the juice down to his loincloth with a heated stare. The shock on Jake's face when he realized who he was ogling had been delicious. But not as endearing as the reaction to Tsu'tey's obvious advances.

The touches the following nights had been amusing, but they were no longer enough. His veins burned, his body ached. He needed more.

Which is why he had a frightened Norm pinned by his fiery scowl, "Where is JakeSully?"

The reply did not make him any happier, much to Norm's distress.

-o-o-o-

Jake had been at the tail end of a forgotten dream when he was awoken by soft footsteps. He looked down from his hiding place, spotting the Na'vi walking past below.

Before he could stop himself, he murmured aloud, "Neytiri?"

She looked up immediately and Jake cursed to himself. She was one of the last people he wanted to see. Especially tonight.

His skin itched for something he couldn't figure out. Somehow, he knew she wouldn't be able to help him with it. There was a fire burning inside, and she would only tame the edges before it would flare up once more.

Caught, he grinned sheepishly and jumped down, landing with a cat-like grace he couldn't have done in his old, human body.

What he didn't expect was to have Neytiri all over him the next instant. Her hands rested on his chest as she pushed forward, lips locking onto Jake's. He stumbled back, not ready for the extra weight, but used that force to gently push her back.

"Neytiri, what-" He started to say, then her breath hit him in a huge wave, filled to the brim with the intense liquor sap that some of Pandora's trees produced. This wasn't like her. She didn't usually give into the sweet nectar, and even then, Jake had never seen her this intoxicated.

"You've… been acting differently, Jake." She slurred, slowly swaying off balance.

"Woah there." Jake said, catching her by the shoulders and straightening her out, "We've talked about this before, Neytiri. Remember?"

"I… don't know what you're talking about… my Jake." She giggled, trying and failing miserably in her intoxicated state to sound alluring. She began tipping backwards but managed to stay upright, mostly thanks to the hold Jake had on the sides of her arms.

"Oookay, someone's had a little too much." Jake laughed awkwardly, letting her lean on him as he started to walk, "Come on, I'll take you to one of the extra huts."

She just giggled in reply.

It was a little more difficult getting from point A to point B, since Jake had to stop Neytiri at least four times from walking right off the high branches to the leaf-littered ground far below. Perhaps she had more experience slowing her descent, but he wasn't sure she would do so well like this. And he wasn't about to risk a chance to find out.

When they finally reached one of the open huts, Jake pried the female from his side, guiding her towards the door.

"All right, Neytiri. It's time for you to sleep now. We'll talk tomorrow, promise." Jake flashed a small smile, glad for it to be over with.

He never wanted to hurt her. But sometimes, it just couldn't be avoided. When they met, there was certainly a spark he had held for her. Yet as time had gone on, he realized he viewed her more as a best friend than anything else. He had told her this before, but the drink had obviously messed with her head.

Just as he was turning to walk away, he found her hands pulling him back into the hut, the door swinging closed before him.

"Neytiri." He said softly, the darkness greeting him.

She continued kissing him on the neck, fingers trailing down his sides.

"No." He turned quickly, catching her hands as they skittered briefly on his loincloth.

"Jake…" She looked up at him, sadness tinting her gaze.

"I'm sorry." He murmured, releasing her hands, "I can't."

Sorrow flowed over her face before a flash of anger overcame it, "Why?"

Jake flinched as images suddenly scattered through his mind. Images of Tsu'tey barreling towards him on a direhorse, distrust on his face. Of the Na'vi male cutting him with his knife when he had found out what Jake and Neytiri had almost done.

Noticing an opening when she saw it, Neytiri pressed, "Why not Jake?"

Jake backed up, his heel hitting the closed door behind him.

Another image flashed, of Tsu'tey backing away as Jake stepped forward, wary. Then those feral eyes flashed to Jake's newly acquired Toruk, and he paused, wondering. He stayed put to hear Jake out. And finally, after an eternity, he reached a hand out to place it against Jake's chest, 'I will ride with you,' he had said.

"Why?" Neytiri demanded, getting closer, her tail flicking in agitation.

Jake's ears pressed downwards as he shook his head. He couldn't answer Neytiri's question. He couldn't even explain why the images were flashing through his head.

Even as he attempted to shut them out, one last one squeezed through.

It was Tsu'tey, concerned and frantic for the first time, as Jake awoke in the shack, exo-mask pressed against his face. There was an emotion on the warrior's face. But what was it?

It was-

"Tell me!" Neytiri continued, breaking through whatever Jake's revelation was.

"I don't know!" Jake said in frustration, not realizing he had shouted at all until he saw the look on her face. Immediately he calmed himself, placing a hand on her shoulder, "Look, I'm sorry. Sleep. We'll talk tomorrow."

Even in her stupor, she knew she had pushed him too far. Meekly, she complied, turning from him and laying in the bed before he had even gone out the door.

Jake felt guilt pouring off him at how he reacted. She was drunk. He was sober. He should've handled it better.

With a big sigh, he stepped outside and closed the door behind him, one hand running through his hair.

He had barely opened his eyes, taking one step forward, before he stumbled forcibly backwards.

Tsu'tey, chest heaving with all his fierce glory, was standing before him. It felt as though all his focus was on Jake, and the hybrid felt as though he had been struck physically with a spear at its intensity.

"Ts-Tsu'tey…" Jake's eyes were wide, feeling choked as his back hit the solidness of the door behind him.

All the games, all the anger, confusion… it all seemed like it would come crashing to an end. Right there, right now.

Like they were standing at the edge of a cliff, a fatal fall ahead, both were silent.

Fire and heat flashed through their veins, pounding demandingly for something neither knew.

"Jake*Sully*… did you…?" The warrior snarled quietly, unable to finish the question.

"…what…?" Jake's adam's apple bobbed painfully as he swallowed thickly, unsure what Tsu'tey meant.

"Did you… with… Neytiri?" Tsu'tey managed, canines flashing more dangerously than when the Thanator had been chasing Jake.

"What?" Jake frowned, ears flattening at the implications of such a question. She was more like a sister to him. Before he could stop himself, he answered with partial disgust, "No, of course not!"

At this reply, the Olo'eyktan before him froze, features smoothed in surprise. Even his tail held still, so full was his utter amazement. He had suspected…

Had feared…

But somehow, he knew the other was telling the truth.

Jake mentally thought back to his answer with sudden apprehension. Maybe he shouldn't have been so honest. It almost felt like he had left a door opened a crack, and it was an opening he did not want the Native male to see.

Tsu'tey's reaction, however, proved that he had. His tail flicked back, curling with pleasure even as his look and stance became predatory. He almost purred as he stated lowly, "I see…"

Instincts within Jake's gut warned him. Everything about the way the warrior held himself, about how his braids swung over his broad shoulder then hung still, about how those feline eyes tracked his every breath, screamed at him to run. Jake's nerves were charged. Earlier, Tsu'tey had seemed ready to full on attack him. It still seemed like that now, except… with a different undertone.

Tsu'tey's tail flicked.

Jake's sense of control snapped.

Unable to resist the natural urge, Jake attempted to dart forward to escape.

Lightening fast, Tsu'tey shifted to the side, effectively blocking his retreat. Jake tried dodging the opposite way, but the warrior was there once more, his feral grin growing wider. Nervously, Jake chuckled, straightening slowly, hoping to get Tsu'tey's guard down.

Before he could find out if it worked, Jake immediately doubled back, grabbing for the door. Somehow, his mind worked it out that if he was able to enter her room, it would lead to his safety and the warrior wouldn't follow. Maybe it would have worked.

But Jake didn't even get past getting his hand on the wooden door handle before Tsu'tey was there. A muscled body was suddenly flushed against his bare back, the hybrid pinned between a heated body and the rough texture of the door at his front. A surprised gasp pushed its way past Jake's lips, before he snarled. He did not like feeling trapped. He struggled, but found the sculpted body of the warrior behind him fully capable of effectively keeping him in check.

"Where were you going… JakeSully?" Tsu'tey purred, his warm breath against the back of Jake's neck making the ex-marine shiver.

Fear pounded in Jake's veins. Fear of the unknown, of what lay between them, and of what his feelings were on the matter. But he was stubborn, and proud. And he faced Tsu'tey's advances with anger to hide his insecurities, "Even a skxawng could figure that one out."

"Really? Could a skxawng…" Tsu'tey trailed slowly, leaning even closer to Jake's rising apprehension, "do this to you…?"

Teeth grazed the crook of Jake's neck, making his knees week and his breath nonexistent for the span of stretched seconds. The feeling sent a jolt of heat down to his groin, the fire inside flaming with a bright intensity.

"Yes…" Jake trailed softly, eyes half-lidded, before he got a hold of himself. Straightening and getting his bearings back, Jake snarled, "No. I meant no."

"Of course," Jake could hear the arrogant, prideful smirk through the Olo'eyktan's voice alone. Another shiver traveled through him against his will. How was it that Tsu'tey could do this to him so easily? He wasn't some virgin to be swayed by confident, yet intimately whispered words. He hadn't even known another male could do this to him. Was he even okay with that?

Then again, he was the one that had been ogling Tsu'tey earlier.

No! Jake had to focus. He had to get out of this.

A hand sneaking slowly down his side, trailing with determined purpose to his hip, jerked his attention back to the present.

"If you do anything," Jake growled warningly, "I'll shout and Neytiri will hear us."

Impatient, Tsu'tey simply growled back, "Let her."

Suddenly a choked cry escaped from Jake's lips, his form rigid as he found Tsu'tey's hand wrapped skillfully around his cock. Tsu'tey waited, his hand frozen in place over the heated shaft, for Jake to relax a fraction from his rigid control. Ears flattened in rising fury, Jake turned his head slightly to throw a glare at the smug Na'vi male behind him. The ex-marine's body trembled from the nervous edge, feeling as though he were at the tip of spiraling out of control. The fact that a heated body was pressed against his own while a hand had snuck under his loincloth did not help either.

"Don't-" Jake's threat was cut off as Tsu'tey began doing the exact opposite of what he was about to demand.

Tsu'tey's hand began moving on the trapped shaft within his grip. A hand calloused from years of climbing, fighting, and honing to become the perfect warrior were wrapped around Jake's vulnerable cock. The sensations were too much for Jake, extracting a drawn out moan even as he sunk against the door for support, Tsu'tey pressing in from behind helped hold him up as well. He didn't stand a chance against the Olo'eyktan's determination.

In a few words, Jake was fucked.


End file.
